


acceptance of duty and feeling

by LacieFuyu



Series: Duty and Feeling [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV Ahsoka Tano, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: Grandpadawan and Grandmaster finally sorting it out.P.S Cody and Obi-Wan being lovely friends
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Duty and Feeling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893889
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145
Collections: The Temple Archives





	acceptance of duty and feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So as I said that I actually work for the next fic of this series. I also writing (or rewriting) the Anakin part later. Enjoy your reading and also thanks to ipreferfiction for help beta this one :D

Obi-Wan woke up feeling rested for the first time in a long while. 

His mind was still fuzzy from sleep, and he tried to chase it away while rubbing his eyes. Obi-wan tried to remember what he had to do right now; his mind screeched in halt. There was a scheduled council meeting. He immediately sat up and was about to reach his comm when a hand stopped him. 

“I don’t think the comm is something you need right now, Obi-Wan.” 

Cody, who was in his armor and looked fresh, tucked Obi-Wan’s hand back on his lap and clasped both of his shoulders, trying to calm him down. “Breathe, Obi-Wan. You just woke up.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “No, Cody. I have—”

“A scheduled council meeting?” 

Obi-Wan blinked at him. Cody had a smug smile on his face. He couldn’t help but scowl at his commander. “Cody, what have you done?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Cody said coyly. 

“Cody,” he said, unamused. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up,” Cody explained. “I answered it and it was General Windu. He asked your whereabouts and I explained that you were sleeping; I promise I didn’t tell him about your sleeping trouble. But General Windu said, and I quote, ‘Finally, he got some sleep. I know he has trouble sleeping and I would like him to have downtime, but with how things were, we had to move your battalion again. Please look after him, Commander Cody, and if Obi-Wan is upset about it, told him that it was an order from me.’” 

Obi-Wan internally groaned. Of course Mace would notice. His friend had always been perceptive. He didn’t tell anyone, mostly because he knew that regardless of his troubles, they were still in a war and could not spare him. Not because he didn’t understand that he, in fact, needed help. He sighed. He needed to meditate at the very least. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes fell back to Cody who watched him in concern. Ah yes, he must be lost in thought once more. He gave him a half-smile. “Of course he did.”

“General Windu is a good friend.” Cody smiled. 

“He is,” Obi-Wan agreed. “I assume you let me sleep in?” Cody nodded affirmatively. “Please fill me in on what I missed, Cody.”

Cody told him that besides the comm from Mace, there was nothing too eventful because they were still in hyperspace—except Boil’s shenanigans in the kitchen; apparently he had been assigned to KP duty by Cody. His commander said he deserved it without explaining much but by his smile, Obi-Wan thought it safe to assume it was things between brothers. The Council also sent him the result of the meeting for Obi-Wan but Cody was strictly told only to hand it to him after he got appropriate rest and food.

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but that was fair. He might not mean to forget but when there were so many lives he handled and so many responsibilities that he just shoved some of his basic need for later and promised himself would eventually do it, which not always happening. Cody caught this habit fast enough that he ended up often offering to help him with things Cody could handle to lessen Obi-Wan's workload. His commander is indeed a good man and a good friend.

"I see." Obi-Wan smiled. "I am glad there is nothing too much, I miss."

Cody smiled. "Go to the fresher, Obi-Wan, and let's get some food before I have to hand you your work."

Obi-Wan snorted. "Fine. I'll finish shortly."

It didn't take a long time for him to finish. Fine, It took him a bit of time to tame his hair, and he usually really made sure to trim his beard but for now, he was still beardless. He didn't really like it. It made him look younger than he was supposed to be. He hoped through this mission his beard would grow.

Cody waited for him while looking at Obi-Wan's collection of holonovels. He honestly wondered how many holonovels Cody managed to finish when he was asleep.

Cody looked up and grinned. "All good, Obi-Wan?"

"I am." Obi-Wan grinned back. "I only brought so much of my collection to the Negotiator, next time I have to bring you to my room in the temple. I have many more."

"Can I?" Cody arched his eyebrows.

"Of course, Cody." Obi-Wan smiled. "The temple will always open for you and your brothers." 

Cody didn't say anything but from the way he grinned, Obi-Wan knew he appreciated the sentiment. He clasped his commander’s shoulder. "Should we go?"

Cody nodded. They were about to go outside when Cody suddenly stopped in his tracks and facepalmed. Obi-Wan arched his eyebrows, trying to convey a silent question.

"I almost forgot." Cody groaned. "Besides General Windu, there was another person who commed you earlier." 

"Who?"

"It was Commander Tano."

Obi-Wan was surprised. He didn't expect either Anakin or Ahsoka would reach out. He thought that Ahsoka would follow Anakin's action of ignoring him; he didn't expect this development.

Cody probably found his reaction worrying because he added, "Commander Tano said she already meditated on it and was ready to talk about your undercover mission. I don't think you need to worry about it."

Obi-Wan smiled at him, though from Cody's frown it probably looked like a grimace. He was just not sure about anything and didn't want to assume.

"Alright, now stop whatever you are thinking and go to the mess hall. We have to feed you first before we are going to be busy again, especially since we are going to get out of hyperspace in a few hours." Cody said.

Obi-Wan snorted. "Such a worrywart, Commander."

"So be it, General."

* * *

Ahsoka was nervous. 

Ahsoka had been waiting for the right time to contact Obi-Wan again. At first, she thought she would contact him again at a later time, but she didn’t find the courage to do so. She wanted to talk with him, she really did, but then she didn’t. If she wanted to convey her feelings, she should talk directly to him. 

So Ahsoka waited. 

Ahsoka was also rather busy because she had a class and exams to catch up and would be deployed not soon after. She hoped Obi-Wan would come to the temple before that happened. She really missed him and wanted to talk so badly. It felt weird to not be able to talk to him. She never really had this problem before because Anakin and Obi-Wan were so close and Obi-Wan was always welcoming whenever she needed to ask him about her project for class or even helping her with lightsabers forms.

But now there was this gap, it felt a bit more lonely and awkward.

Anakin was also always tensed up whenever someone mentioned Obi-Wan and would draw to a bad mood. The good thing was that he usually would go to tinkering but the bad thing, it made the one who accidentally mentioned Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka just wanted everything back to normal. As normal as they could. 

So when Ahsoka heard that Obi-Wan returned to the temple a few days ago, she made sure that she could have time to visit him in his room. Admittedly, she was rather nervous now she stood in front of Obi-Wan’s apartment, but she had to do this.

Before Ahsoka could knock the door, it opened and revealed Master Windu. 

“Master Windu!” she exclaimed. 

“Hello, Padawan Tano,” Master Windu greeted with a small smile. “Obi-Wan sensed you but he is in the fresher and asked me to greet you on his behalf.” He side-stepped and gestured to her to go inside. 

Ahsoka nodded shyly and went inside. She found herself examining the apartment. It wasn’t that big, but well-kept. There were sofas and a table with half-finished drinks which probably were Master Windu’s and Obi-Wan’s. The living room was pretty minimal and kind of different from Anakin’s where there was a lot of stuff.

“Padawan Tano, do you want something to drink?” Master Windu asked suddenly. He already stood beside the kitchen counter, waiting for her to say response. 

Ahsoka about to ask if there was hot chocolate when someone cut her. 

“I think Ahsoka would like a hot chocolate Mace.” Ahsoka turned her back to see her grandmaster standing behind her with a smile on his face. “Would you?” 

“Yes, I would.” 

Master Windu hummed, and Master Obi-Wan gestured for her to sit. Ahsoka watched him sit across her. She studied his face; his beard came along the way but his hair was still pretty short. She decided Obi-Wan without his beard and his hair wasn’t really something she liked. 

“I know, it looked weird but I’ll do something about it now I am in the temple. I’m pretty sure the healer has something to help me grow my hair.” Obi-Wan said; he looked rather embarrassed. 

“He just doesn’t like to look too young. He thinks people wouldn’t take him seriously,” Master Windu piped in while handing her a glass of hot chocolate that she accepted gratefully. Obi-Wan glared at him; meanwhile, Master Windu just looked smug. Ahsoka couldn’t help but let out a chuckle that earned her half-withered glare from Obi-Wan. 

Master Windu squeezed her shoulder, “I assume you have something to talk with him.” Ahsoka nodded. “Then I’ll leave. Have a good day, Padawan Tano,” he said with a warm smile which she returned. Master Windu was usually serious; it was always nice to see his other side.

As soon as Master Windu left, silence overcame them. Obi-Wan was finishing his drink, but Ahsoka could sense he was rather nervous; she felt relieved it wasn’t only her. She took a deep breath.

“I want to talk about your undercover mission,” Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan nodded. “I figured. Cody mentioned it before. I thought maybe you would contact me again later, but you didn’t.”

“Yes,” Ahsoka grinned sheepishly. “I thought about it again and I figured it would be better to talk to you directly rather than using comms, so here I am.” 

“I admit I was hurt,” Ahsoka started. “I mean, you are my grandmaster and I am close to you and to suddenly lose you that way…was hard. When it was revealed you were alive and you had to fake your death, I didn't feel angry, but I was deeply hurt and confused about how to react to it. 

“Then I sought opinions from Rex and Master Plo. They did help me see more perspective besides my feelings. Rex told me that he understood my feelings; he said after all, you are my family, but he also understood that you were doing your duty and it wasn’t personal to anyone. Master Plo told me that the council was considering many options before concluding that they had to fake the death of a Jedi and you were the one fit for that position. Master Plo said that sometimes the council has to make a decision that is probably not the best, but that time, it was their best option.”

Ahsoka stopped to take a deep breath. Obi-Wan listened to her; his eyes were both gentle and understanding. She smiled a little before continuing, “After that, I meditated on it and I finally found myself able to accept that decision. It was hard, but I got it. When life is on the line, we must find our priorities before feeling. I understand now.”

Obi-Wan studied her expression for a bit before he broke into a sad smile. “I am thankful for your understanding, Ahsoka. Even so, there is something that I still have to apologize for.” Ahsoka tilted her head, wondering where this was going. “I couldn’t exactly apologize for doing my duty but I am truly sorry that you had to be involved at all. To hold my supposed dead body must be hard. I am truly sorry that I hurt you but unfortunately, we had to sell the reaction to Hardeen, or else people would doubt the credibility of my death.” He grimaced. 

“But why would people doubt—” Ahsoka stopped herself after she remembered who she was talking to. “You have survived worse, Master.” She concluded. 

“Yes, and it was a time-sensitive mission and we tried to avoid as many leaks as possible with the chancellor insisting on attending the event in Naboo,” Obi-Wan explained. “Anakin is many things, but he isn’t the best actor and we didn’t want the risk to get higher than it already was.” 

“It’s for your safety too.” Ahsoka finally found the last piece of the puzzle. 

“Very perceptive, Padawan.” Obi-Wan smiled. “Yes, it wasn’t exactly easy to gain the trust of bounty hunters even when you disguised as one. I need them to believe I was Rako Hardeen, not the guy he was supposed to kill.”

Ahsoka found herself nodded now she understood the whole picture. It was for other people’s lives but it was also for his safety. She felt relieved in a lot of ways. Obi-Wan didn’t die. He was safe.

She felt relaxed before suddenly her mind reminded her that Anakin fought with “Hardeen".

“Wait! Didn’t Anakin fight you?!”

“Ah, yes. He did.” 

“He could have killed you.”

“Now give my skills a little credit,” Obi-Wan teased.

“Master Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka frowned. 

Obi-Wan sighed. “It’s alright, Ahsoka.”

“It’s not alright!”

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. “It isn’t, but it has to be. I’ll talk to him about it eventually, though that will probably only happen when his anger finally leaves him and he is willing to talk to me.”

“You know that Anakin didn’t actually like staying mad at you,” Ahsoka said. “I am sure he will talk to you soon! I’ll help if you need me to.” 

Obi-Wan looked at her with an unreadable expression before he finally said, “Ahsoka, it is not your job to bridge the gap between Anakin and me.” He looked at her with such a soft expression. “I am truly sorry you are caught between us. I promise I will find a way to talk to him.” He sighed. “This is also not good If we were to lead people together. There must be no gap that could divide us.”

"I just want to help," Ahsoka said softly.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said gently. "But if you tried to meddle on something that Anakin is yet unwilling to talk about, he could either get even more angry or even more defensive. He tends to shut down people who try to reach out, after all."

Ahsoka noticed that there was sadness in the way Obi-Wan said the last part and braced herself to ask, "What do you mean?" 

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin and I used to be able to communicate better—or at least he used to be more open and willing to untangle any problems he had with me—but somehow at some point, he was just no longer willing to talk about his problems with me, even when I tried to reach out." His expression turned into sadness. "I respect his privacy and don’t want to push his boundaries. That’s why I waited for him to reach out, but he didn’t.” 

Ahsoka watched her grandmaster get lost in his mind. She sensed his frustration and sadness and found herself reaching out to comfort him. She squeezed his arm gently which brought him back out of his mind. Obi-Wan smiled and squeezed back; she could tell he appreciated it.

“I know that I only know both of you for around two years,” Ahsoka said, “but I also know how both of you really love and treasure each other. I always find myself admiring both of you and your relationship. That’s why I know you two will be able to overcome this, too.”

Obi-Wan smiled at her warmly. “Thank you, Ahsoka.” 

Ahsoka grinned and was about to say _you’re welcome_ when her comm pinged. She saw it was from Anakin. Kark. She answered without using the holo. “Hello, Master!” 

“Where are you, Ahsoka?” Anakin asked. “Aren’t you the one who asked for sparring today?”

_Kark_. Ahsoka forgot about that. “Of course! I will be in the training salle soon, Master.”

Anakin chuckled. “I’ll wait for you, Padawan.”

Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief. She glared half-heartedly at Obi-Wan, who couldn’t stop giggling.

“It looks like it’s time for you to go, Padawan.” Obi-Wan grinned. “Don’t let your Master wait.” 

“Yes, I know, Master Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka said as she stood up and Obi-Wan followed her too.

Ahsoka was stopped at her track and turned her back. Obi-Wan looked at her in confusion. “What is it, Ahsoka?”

“Can I hug you?” Ahsoka asked. “Please,” she added. 

It was silly, really, but she felt like she needed to hold him. Obi-Wan looked at her with understanding. He just opened up his arms, and she went forward and hugged him. He felt warm; she could hear his heartbeat, which reminded her that he was alive. She really didn’t want to have to hold his dead body ever again. She could feel that Obi-wan hugged her back and enveloped her with his force signature. He felt warm and safe. 

After a while, Ahsoka pulled back and said, “Don't die on me again, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I’ll certainly try my best, Ahsoka.” 

Ahsoka nodded. She understood how the war couldn’t make him promise that, but knowing he would try his best not to, she could work with that. “Master Anakin and I will be deployed soon.”

“I know.”

“So, goodbye until the next time?”

“Yes, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan smiled. “May the Force be with you, Padawan.”

“And with you, Master Obi-Wan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me in my tumblr @laciefuyu


End file.
